Leone-Forelli-Sindacco gang war
Trouble between the Leone Family, Forelli Family and Sindacco Family started at least in the mid-1980s and lasted until 2001, the last years events shown in the 3D Universe. The Vercetti Family and the Sicilian Mafia, two other mafia families, have also been involved in the mafia wars. The Vercetti Family working against the Forelli Family and the Sicilian Mafia working against the three families. People Involved GTA Vice City 1971 In 1971 Tommy Vercetti, the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, killed eleven men in the Harwood district of Portland in Liberty City.Sonny Forelli: "How many was it? Ten? No, eleven men. That's how you get to be called the Harwood Butcher! Heh-heh-heh!" Tommy Vercetti: You sent me to kill one man, ONE MAN. They knew I was coming Sonny..." (from the Keep Your Friends Close mission) It is unknown whether the men were members of the Leone or Sindacco families, however, this is likely as the city is shown to be mafia controlled in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. 1986 In 1986 Tommy Vercetti was released from prison, with Sonny Forelli assisting his release,Sonny Forelli: "You know, Tommy? I did what I could for you, I pulled strings, called in favors. " (from the Keep Your Friends Close mission) and was sent to Vice City by Sonny.Sonny Forelli: "We treat him Vercetti like an old friend and keep him busy out of town. OK? We been talking about expanding down South, right? Vice City is twenty-four carat gold these days... We just set him loose in Vice City, we give him a little cash to get started." (from the In The Beginning cutscene in GTA Vice City) This was partly to establish the Forelli Family in the city'Sonny Forelli': "We been talking about expanding down South, right? Vice City is twenty-four carat gold these days." (from the In The Beginning cutscene) and partly to get Tommy out of Liberty City, where he would be easily recognised.Forelli Gang Member: "He kept his head down, helps people forget". Sonny Forelli: "People will remember soon enough. When they see him walking down the streets of their neighborhoods. It will be bad for business" (from the In The Beginning cutscene) Vercetti and his companions, Harry and Lee,Tommy Vercetti: "Look Sonny, we were set up. The deal was an ambush. Harry and Lee are dead." (from the An Old Friend mission) are met by Forelli-contact and Ambulance chaser'Kent Paul': "Rosenberg...Rosenberg...Oh, that bonkers ambulance chaser! That guy could defend an innocent man all the way to death row!" (from the Back Alley Brawl mission) Ken RosenbergKen Rosenberg: "Hey, hey, guys! It's, uh, Ken Rosenberg here! Hey!" (from the In The Beginning cutscene) and immediately drive to a drugs deal. The deal, involving Victor and Lance Vance, is ambushed by Ricardo Diaz's men.Lance Vance: "Hey, I've been asking around and it's obvious that Diaz jumped the deal and iced my brother." (from the Phnom Penh '86 mission) This leads to angry Sonny threatening Tommy to get his money back.Tommy Vercetti: "Look Sonny, we were set up. The deal was an ambush. Harry and Lee are dead." Sonny Forelli: "You better be kidding me Tommy. Tell me you still got the money." Tommy Vercetti: ...no Sonny...I don't have the money. Sonny Forelli: That was my money, Tommy, MY MONEY! You better not be screwing me Tommy because you know I'm not a man to be screwed with!" (from the An Old Friend mission) Throughout the events GTA Vice City, Tommy Vercetti begins to build up his own business empire within the city'BJ Smith': "B.J. Smith. And you must be Mr. Vercetti."...Well, I'm very sad to be selling the dealership to y'all." (after purchasing Sunshine Autos)Maude Hanson: "Who are you?" Tommy Vercetti: "Your new owner." (after purchasing the Cherry Popper Ice Cream Factory)Dwaine: "Hey suit dude! I guess you're the new owner?" Tommy Vercetti: "Yeah.." (after purchasing the Boatyard)Doris: "Our new management, the Vercetti Gang, is gonna make sure we get no trouble." (after purchasing the Kaufman Cabs)Tommy Vercetti: "Look, you pompous asshole, I own you now. I own all of this." (after purchasing the InterGlobal Films)Earnest Kelly: "Mr. Vercetti? Hey. You bought the old print works?" Tommy Vercetti: "Yeah, my old man used to work on these.." (after purchasing the Print Works) but does not pay Sonny Forelli his money back.Sonny Forelli: "I hoped you'd see sense, see what's good for business. I trusted you, Tommy, and you disappointed me." (from the Keep Your Friends Close mission) Sonny then begins to send his men to collect money from Vercetti's businesses.Earnest Kelly: "Tommy...some mob thugs ...said they'd come to take their cut... said it was a Mr. Forello's money...I feel like crap." Tommy Vercetti: "Forelli? SONNY Forelli?" Earnest Kelly: "Yeah, that's the guy...I think...they were very insistent..." (from the Cap the Collector mission) Vercetti kills the men.Lance Vance: "They ain't too happy you capped their man" (from the Keep Your Friends Close mission) Sonny Forelli then arrives in the city and confronts Tommy at his mansion on Starfish Island.Lance Vance: "It's your friends up north Tommy. They ain't too happy you capped their man. They're coming down to see the business today." (from the Keep Your Friends Close mission) Sonny reveals that he set Tommy up in 1971'Sonny Forelli': "Anyone would think you blame me for that unfortunate set of circumstances." (from the Keep Your Friends Close mission)Sonny Forelli: "You still don't get it do you! I OWN you, Tommy. Those fifteen years were mine to spend!" (from the Keep Your Friends Close mission) and that Lance Vance, who had been assisting Tommy, had joined him.Sonny Forelli: "But at least someone in your chicken shit organization knows how to do business, Isn't that right, Lance?" Lance Vance: "I'm sorry Tommy. This is Vice City. This is business." Tommy Vercetti: "You sold us out..." Lance Vance: "No. I sold YOU out, Tommy, I sold YOU out." (from the Keep Your Friends Close mission) A shoot-out then begins, with Tommy managing to kill both Sonny and Lance. This defeat to Vercetti saw the Forelli's attempts to move into Vice City end. Mid 1980s In the mid-1980s Salvatore Leone became the Don of the Leone Family in Palermo, Sicily after a bloody power struggle, which also involved the death of his brother. Salvatore then moved from the "old country" to a mansion in Saint Mark's, Liberty City. GTA San Andreas 1986-1992 After the death of Sonny Forelli the Forelli Family begin to lose power,Salvatore Leone: "Ever since Sonny Forelli got himself pasted all over Florida, you Family think you run things in this town." (from The Introduction DVD) bringing the three families onto a more equal playing field. There continues to be trouble between the three Liberty City families, with Salvatore's cousin being killed by the Sindacco Family.Salvatore Leone: "The Sindacco's and the Leone's? That's impossible. That's been impossible since your associates whacked my cousin." (from The Introduction DVD) The Sindacco Family, however, are losing money with a casino in Las Venturas, Caligula's Casino.Sindacco Family gangster #1: "You know, I hear the Leones are lending the bosses some money." Sindacco Family gangster #2: "The Leones?" Sindacco Family gangster #1: "Yeah." Sindacco Family gangster #2: "Get the fuck outta here. We hate the Leones.". Sindacco Family gangster #1: I know. That's what I said to Johnny, but he said they needed the money." (from The Introduction DVD) Sindacco Family representative Johnny Sindacco goes to Salvatore's mansion in Saint Mark's to gain an investment from the Leone Family.Salvatore Leone: "So, Johnny, you want five million dollars of my money?" Johnny Sindacco: I want to help you make a fortune, Mr. Leone. My father wants to unite our organizations." (from The Introduction DVD) Salvatore agrees to invest money into the casino,Salvatore Leone: "You can have the money." (from The Introduction DVD) along with the Forelli Family, leading to the three families each owning a third of the casino. However, the Sindacco Family are forced to removed Mickey,Johnny Sindacco: "So, we got a vacancy." (from The Introduction DVD)Sindacco Family gangster #2: "I mean, why'd we whack Mickey anyhow? He was a stand up guy." Sindacco Family gangster #1: "I dunno, something about money." Sindacco Family gangster #2: "Oh man. What, he was on the take?" Sindacco Family gangster #1: "Nah, he was kosher. A little too kosher. That's why he had to go". Sindacco Family gangster #2: Oh, I get it." Sindacco Family gangster #1: "Yeah, he was declaring too much money, so we gotta get a new guy in". (from The Introduction DVD) their man running the casino, and replace him with someone the three families can control but who will remain neutral.Salvatore Leone: "Hey, we're gonna need a real idiot. A guy we can all push around." (from The Introduction DVD) In Vice City the Vercetti Gang remain a strong force, although Ken Rosenberg's continued drug use leads to him being disbarred from being a lawyer'Ken Rosenberg': "I've been disbarred from the law." (from The Introduction DVD) and entering rehab in Fort Carson.Salvatore Leone: "There's this lawyer, used to work for the Forellis down in Florida. I heard he's sniffing around for a job. Just got out of rehab or something." (from The Introduction DVD)Ken Rosenberg: "I couldn't lay off the blow, so I went into rehab." (from the Intensive Care mission) After leaving rehab he phones Tommy Vercetti but can not get through, leading to him losing contact with Vercetti.Ken Rosenberg: "Ah, yes. Tommy Vercetti, please. Tell him Ken Rosenberg called. Ken Rosenberg. You haven't heard of me? Who are you? Ken Rosenberg. Rosenberg! Oh! Oh really? You told him I called? Look, I made that ingrate, and now he won't take my calls? Just put him on the phone right now! Hello? Hello? Damn it!" (from The Introduction DVD) The three Liberty City based families are aware of Rosenberg's stint in rehab and see him as an easy man to control'Salvatore Leone': "Hey, we're gonna need a real idiot. A guy we can all push around. There's this lawyer, used to work for the Forellis down in Florida. I heard he's sniffing around for a job. Just got out of rehab or something." (from The Introduction DVD) and so convince him to run Caligula's Palace.Ken Rosenberg: "So when I came out I started representing the Liberty City mob, again and that's how I ended up here." (from the Intensive Care mission) 1992 By the events of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Rosenberg has quickly relapsed and once again using drugs, scared that he will be killed if one of the families attack another.Ken Rosenberg: "So when I came out I started representing the Liberty City mob, again and that's how I ended up here. But, no one family would trust another family to run the casino, so I was put forth as a neutral party. So now I spend my days waiting for one family to cap me and blame the other one." (from the Intensive Care mission) This, along with Salvatore's insistence that he wants his money back quickly,Salvatore Leone: "I'm the job! Me and my money. And I want it back, and I want it back fast." (from The Introduction DVD) put Ken into a difficult position. He has only one friend, a parrott called Tony.Ken Rosenberg: "My only friend is a bird named Tony." (from the Intensive Care mission) However, Kent Paul, a friend from Vice City, finds Rosenberg'Kent Paul': "Kent Paul, here to see Rosie." (from the Don Peyote mission) along with his new musician Maccer and ally Carl Johnson.Kent Paul: "These are my boys - Maccer and Carl." (from the Don Peyote mission) Carl begins to help Rosenberg and Salvatore Leone, however, he does have plans to rob the casino alongside the Triads.Carl Johnson: "What we need... is to hit the Mafia casino. Yeah, go jack the place." (from the Explosive Situation mission) Carl at first maintains the peace between the three Liberty City based families by rescuing Johnny Sindacco from the Forelli Family..Ken Rosenberg: "I mean, something terrible has happened to Johnny. I mean, he's in a shock-induced coma at the hospital across town. Now the Forellis - they will take this opportunity to rub him out. Now if any hit between the families succeeds on my turf, I will get the axe, bullet, machete, whatever..." Carl Johnson: OK, OK, relax. I'm gonna shoot over to the hospital, and move the body or something." (from the Intensive Care mission) The three families, however, quickly begin to fight each other. Johnny Sindacco dies of a heart attack after seeing Carl,Johnny Sindacco: "It's fucking him... It's him! Oh my God... Oh God... It's him... Aaargghh! My heart! Euchh... my heart..." (from The Meat Business mission) who was responsible for putting him in the hospital.Carl Johnson: "Tie him to the front of the car, let him sweat it out a little and I'll be out there in a little while. See if we can make this guy squeal..." Johnny Sindacco: "Hey, hey, who the fuck - who are you? Untie me, huh?" Carl Johnson: "You know what? I think we're gonna take a little drive." (from the Fender Ketchup mission) Carl Johnson kills Forelii Family hitmen in a plane who were sent to kill Salvatore Leone, as an attempt to take over the casino.Salvatore Leone: "You did a real number on those Forelli losers. Now, it's time the Forelli's found out what it means to screw with Salvatore Leone!" (from the Saint Mark's Bistro mission)Carl also flies back to Liberty City where he kills a high ranking Forelli Family gang member at Marco's Bistro.Salvatore Leone: "How would you like to hit the St. Mark's Bistro?" (from the Saint Mark's Bistro mission) Carl has now gained Salvatore's trust, in part as he had worked with his son Joey LeoneCarl Johnson: "I had the pleasure of doing business with your son, Joey, back in Liberty City." Salvatore Leone: "You know my Joey? I like that." (from the Freefall mission) and in part because of the jobs Carl has done. However, Carl and the San Fierro Triads pull off a heist at the casino, leading to a big money loss for all three families. 1992-1998 Sometime in 1994 Don Leone sent out Toni Cipriani to kill an unnamed made man from either the Sindaccos or Forellis. Toni murders the man and "lays low" for 4 years until 1998. 1998 On October 30, 1998 Toni Cipriani came back to Liberty City to find out that Don Salvatore Leone has replaced him with Vincenzo Cilli as his caporegime. Now back at the bottom of the ladder, Toni finds himself working for Vincenzo, doing many favours for him such as picking up a drug dealer working for him and dropping him off at Chinatown to deal drugs there, killing members of the Sindacco family who were dealing on Leone turf, and picking up members of Vincenzo's crew after they botched a gas station stickup and evading the police. After Toni was ambushed by the police for picking up a car with cocaine stored in the trunk as a favour for Vincenzo, Toni severed his ties with him and instead started working for JD O'Toole, a Sindacco barman who had turned against Paulie Sindacco in his bid to become a member of the Leone family, performing jobs for him such as rescuing Salvatore from Paulie's Revue Bar before the LCPD arrested him. After proving himself in the war against the Sindacco's, Toni was contacted by Salvatore, who had more work for him, and at the same time Toni's mother demanded that Toni visit her. Toni started working for both of them, performing jobs for Salvatore such as delivering a bribe to a union boss at the docks and plying the dockworkers with prostitutes to gain their support, and performing jobs for his mother such as murdering several Triads to prove his bravery and murdering Giovanni Casa for not paying his mother protection money. Later on, Toni was ambushed by hitmen outside Momma's Restaurante who had been hired by his mother to kill him, but Toni survived the ambush (Ma Cipriani didn't cancel the contract until Toni became a made man). Toni later started working for Salvatore's wife Maria Latore, getting him in trouble as she shoplifted, almost got kidnapped by the Sindaccos, putting herself up as 1st place prize gift in a street race, getting beatend up by the Liberty City Bikers leader (who Toni killed), and almost Overdosing. Toni starts working for JD again where he saves Salvatore's life and the Leone get into a gang war with the Sindaccos, but that's not all, The Sicilian Mafia were paying the local gangs to start a mob war between the Leones, Sindaccos, and Forelli Families, led by Salvatore's Uncle Uncle Leone. This leads to a lot of attacks forcing the 3 families to leave Portland Island into Staunton Island. References Category:Gang wars